Les morts d'Albus Dumbledore
by Violine
Summary: Le nombre d'auteurs sadiques augmentant chaque jour, on peut voir les morts diverses et variées des personnages de J.K.R pour le plus grand bonheur des lectrices sadiques également en forte augmentation. Hé bien ici c'est Dumby' qui se prend tout !
1. Celui de trop

**Auteur :** Violine

**Rating : **K+ et encore c'est gentil xd

**Résumé :** Le nombre d'auteurs sadiques augmentant chaque jour, on peut voir les morts diverses et variées des personnages de J.K.R pour le plus grand bonheur des lectrices sadiques également en forte augmentation. Hé bien ici c'est Dumby' qui se prend tout !

**Disclamer : **Toujours et encore à J.K. Rowling T____T

**P'tit mot :**

Hey tout le monde ! Z'allez bien ? =]

......

Hum. Ceci n'est pas la première fic que j'écris. Mais ce sera la première que je posterais xD

Je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière mais c'était la plus rapide à taper :'° [D'ailleurs elle n'est même pas passer au papier ça m'est venu comme ça en imaginant une relation entre Dumbledore et Harry Potter autre que Papi Gâteau/Petit fils survivant... Uh j'ai honte.]

Etant donné que j'ai une imagination très.... imaginative, qui me sort des idées souvent stupides très régulièrement, il est fort probable que je me retrouve avec plein de débuts de fics dont je ne connais pas la fin sur papier T_T Et vu que je suis atteinte de la flemmegite aigue quand il s'agit de taper un texte...

Mais j'y peux rien c'est comme ça !

Bon je vous laisse cette première idée de mort de Dumby' certes pas très recherchée U__û°

* * *

**Celui de trop.**

Dumbledore s'installa rageusement à son bureau, ouvrit le tiroir, le visage déformé par le désespoir et sans plus de cérémonies, il prit un bonbon dans son petit panier en osier et d'un léger mouvement du poignet habitué, il le jeta en l'air, se pencha en arrière et le petit bonbon à sucer tomba pile dans sa bouche, mais ne s'arrêta pas et pénétra sa gorge. Le vieux mage toussa pour essayer de s'en débarrasser mais n'y parvint pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, le vieux sorcier s'effondra mort, étouffé par un malheureux bonbon au citron qui continua de fondre dans sa gorge, sur le testament qu'il avait rédigé avant d'aller voir son jeune amour qui venait de le rejeter. On pouvait y lire :

« Je ligue toute ma fortune, mes biens, mes titres, mes découvertes, mes bonbons au citron et mes propriétés à mon bien-aimé : Harry James Potter. Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. »

**.....**

* * *

.........................

...................

..............

..........

Hum alors vous avez aimé, vous avez trouvé ça complètement nul, pourri, stupide, débile..... ??!

Pitiiiiéééééé dites-le moi T____T

Juste une pitite review de rien du tout, sincère, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps (a)

Et puis ça me motivera des reviews :-° [Même avec une je serais en train de sauter partout en criant xDD]

Et peut-être que vous aurez une nouvelle mort de notre cher Dumby' prochainement ou alors un nouveau début de fic... [Je précise que je fais dans le yaoi et l'humour très souvent, hum vous vous en foutez ? Hmff.]

A la revoyure ! =DD

Violine. [Qui vient de remarquer qu'elle a plus écrit dans ses commentaires que dans sa fic qui ressemble plutôt à un drabble très très court. t_t]


	2. Cher Harry !

Hey tout le monde ^_^

Voici une deuxième mort de notre cher Dumbledore :-°

J'ai essayé d'allonger un peu mais du coup ça tourne un peu au grand n'importe quoi U_û

Bon, bonne lecture tout de même et merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !

* * *

**Cher Harry !**

Dumbledore se promenait tranquillement dans son château bien-aimé, vêtu d'une robe bleue fluo avec de petits cœurs rouges au niveau du cœur et des fesses. On pouvait également apercevoir des chaussettes vertes kaki de très mauvais goût quand ses pas soulevaient légèrement le bas de sa robe. Il aperçut alors un jeune homme auxcheveux bruns très ébouriffés avec de beaux yeux émeraudes légèrement gâchés par des lunettes noires.

Le très vieux directeur allongea son pas et d'une voix chevrotante s'exclama les bras grands ouverts, un sourire faisant le tour de sa tête :

- Harry mon cher enfant !

Le brun à lunettes serra les poings et ferma les yeux en baissant la tête essayant de se contenir.

« Il ne le fait pas exprès, il est vieux, très vieux, mémoire défaillante, folie élevée… ROSE SORT DE MA TÊTE ! C'est pas compliqué de retenir mon prénom quand même ! Bon bon d'accord j'en ai deux, mais le premier c'est le même que le sien… Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès… Bon respire Al' ! Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire… »

- Harry tout va bien ?, fit le vieux sorcier de 140 ans l'air inquiet en voyant le jeune sorcier l'air constipé.

« GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!

Albus Dumbledore sursauta en entendant ce cri et sentit son cœur faire un bond - le dernier - puis il s'effondra au sol, un air profondément surpris sur le visage, les yeux écarquillés.

Albus Severus le visage rouge et crispé souffla longuement puis passa une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.

- Fiou c'est pas trop tôt !

« 5 ans que je dois supporter ça à chaque fois que je le croise c'est-à-dire trois fois par jour minimum… »

Puis pour faire bonne mesure, le jeune Potter s'effondra sur le corps de son défunt directeur et éclata en profonds sanglots jusqu'à ce qu'une Poufsouffle de troisième année arrive et s'évanouisse en voyant la scène.

« Par les couilles de Merlin, excuse moi m'man, elle pouvait pas aller les prévenir au lieu de s'évanouir celle-là ?! »

Heureusement pour Albus Severus, il n'eut pas à prolonger sa comédie très longtemps, car bientôt le professeur Snape arriva et un grand sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'un cri d'immense bonheur sortait de sa gorge et que des larmes de pure joie coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Le professeur alla prévenir ses collègues et le soir-même une grande fête eut lieu pour célébrer ce jour béni qu'est la disparition du plus grand fou égocentrique et gaga du 19ème, 20ème et 21ème siècle.

Un jeune garçon brun à lunettes but lentement son whisky pur feu [les professeurs avaient accepté ce très fort alcool, car les élèves aussi avaient le droit de fêter comme il se doit ce grand évènement] et secoua la tête.

« Tssss si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas fais toute cette comédie.. En plus maintenant tout le monde croit que je tenais à ce vieux citronné ! Même pas le droit aux remerciements adéquats alors que c'est moi qui les ai débarrassé de lui. Le monde n'est plus ce qu'il était. »

**FIN**

* * *

Bon ben voilà ^^'

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Je sais que Dumbledore devrait être mort à cette date-là mais j'avais envie de faire quelque chose partant de l'idée que Dumbledore confondrait Harry Potter avec son fils xD

Et puis j'ai même calculé l'âge qu'il aurait en 2021 alors hein x]

Reviews ? (a)

Bisous et puis **Bonne Année 2009** !  
Violine.


	3. Tour de Magie

_Bonjour à tous =]_

_Je viens aujourd'hui vous poster une nouvelle mort de notre Bubus... Je ne vais pas dire préféré car si vous voulez le voir mourir il n'est pas vraiment préféré xD_

_Je n'ai pas réussi à l'écrire comme je voulais et il est, je trouve, moyennement bon... Mais bon j'aime bien l'idée qu'il meurt aussi stupidement et c'est également assez original comme mort de mon avis x]_

_......JK Rowling....tout à elle.......sauf l'histoire en elle-même....._

_Tout est dit._

_Bonne lecture ;]_

* * *

**Tour de magie**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore regardait actuellement un spectacle de magie moldu.

Il était passionné par ces tours de passe-passe qu'il croyait tout à fait réels et extraordinaires !

Le magicien était tout bonnement formidable et son assistante et sa petite robe violette très courte… A croquer !

- Je vais maintenant demander à mon assistante de s'allonger là-dedans ! Catherine ? Catherine tu as un problème ?!

Effectivement Catherine, l'assistante, avait bien en problème et venait de s'étaler au sol évanouie. Deux personne vinrent rapidement la chercher et le magicien se retrouva seul face au public comme un c.. idiot. Légèrement stressé, il se retourna face au public en affichant néanmoins un grand sourire.

- Hum. Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est rien ! Je vais maintenant désigner l'un de vous pour me rejoindre sur scène !

Le magicien tendit son doigt vers le public en le parcourant des yeux et trouva rapidement qui conviendrait : un vieux bonhomme à l'air excentrique avec une longue robe violette ornée de splendides étoiles jaunes qui brillaient très fortement. Le magicien en déduit que ce devait certainement être quelqu'un du métier pour être habillé comme ça et arrêta son doigt pointé vers lui.

- Vous !

Dumbledore le fixa les yeux grands ouverts touchant sa poitrine du bout de lun de ses vieux doigts ridés :

- Moi ?!

- Oui, vous ! Allez venez, rejoignez-moi !

Dumbledore se leva sous les applaudissements du public et les regards jaloux de plusieurs enfants. Il souriait maintenant tellement que son sourire disparaissait derrière sa barbe.

- Bien, allongez-vous !

Dumbledore s'effectua et s'installa dans la grande boîte en bois. Le magicien referma la boîte et seuls ses pieds et sa tête dépassaient maintenant de la boîte bleu et violette. Le magicien lui chuchota de façon à ce que personne ne l'entende dans le public :

- Vous savez comment faire n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore savait que le magicien comment faire lui, alors il hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

- Bien ! Puis plus fort, Cher Public je vais maintenant couper en deux mon cher nouvel assistant !

Le magicien souleva une immense scie en la montrant au public (- Oooooooh !).

- A trois ! Comptez avec moi : 1, 2 ,3 !

Et le magicien commença à couper. Dumbledore continuait de sourire, confiant. Quand le magicien eut fini de couper, il sourit au public et s'exclama :

- Maintenant je vais séparer les deux parties du corps de cet homme !

Le magicien s'effectua et des cris d'horreur fusèrent dans tout le public : du sang coulait en abondance et quand le magicien s'approcha horrifié du visage de « son assistant », il remarqua qu'il souriait toujours. Et sourirait à jamais car Albus Dumbledore ne savait apparemment pas comme la plupart des personnes que ce tour de magie n'était qu'une arnaque et que les assistants restaient en général repliaient sur eux-mêmes, leur chaussures positionnés de façon à ce qu'on croit qu'ils étaient toujours allongés alors que le magicien sciait.

Le célèbre Albus Dumbledore était mort, tué par un magicien moldu.

* * *

_Uh. Voilà U_u"_

_Bon comment l'avez-vous trouvé quand même ? :] **Reviewez** ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ;)_

_Pour les lecteurs de La Petite Voix Perverse d'Albus Dumbledore : je suis profondèment désolée T_T_

_Voilà deux semaines que le dernier chapitre a été posté, mais je suis encore bloquée sur le chapitre 5... J'essaye de l'écrire le plus vite possible, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps en ce moment, mais je vais essayer de me dépêcher ! Ensuite les deux chapitres suivants sont déjà presque entièrement tapés donc ça devrait aller pour un petit moment :]_

_Bisous à tous ! J'essairais de vous trouver rapidement une nouvelle mort de notre vieux fou international !_

**_Violine._**


	4. Vive le ski !

_Bonjour à tous.  
_

_Il n'y avait pas eu de nouveau chapitre dpeuis le 08 mars 2009, vous ne l'attendiez plus et pourtant la voilà !_

_La mort de Dumby' sur le thème du ski, approprié aux événements actuels on va dire. (même si il a été écrit sur un coup de tête bien avant les JO)_

_Je ne devrais pas le dire, mais je le trouve très moyen :x_

**Bonne lecture**_ (très rapide) tout de même !_

* * *

**Vive le ski !**

* * *

La neige.

Belle, Blanche, Pure.

Une plus ou moins petite tâche rouge de temps en temps…

Albus Dumbledore adorait la neige !

Alors l'hiver alors que tout Poudlard se réfugiait dans le château, le directeur les traitait mentalement ,voire oralement parfois, d'imbéciles avant de rejoindre les montagnes non loin de l'école pour s'aventurer sur les pentes aventureuses - et interdites - de ces monts enneigés.

Car après les bonbons au citron et la neige, ce que préférait Albus Brian Wulfric Perceval Dumbledore c'était le ski !

Sport typiquement moldu mais Ô combien dangereux.

Albus, skiant sur ces pistes noires profondes ne prévu simplement pas qu'à force de chanter « Je descend la montagne à sombral » à tue tête, une magnifique avalanche l'emporterait cent mètres plus bas se planter sur la cime d'un sapin.

Vive la neige et vive le ski !

* * *

_Voilà, voilà... Déjà fini, ça ne m'étonne pas (c'est un drabble hein xD)  
_

_Bon, je retourne à mon tapage de chapitre moi, j'en ai bien besoin après le retard que j'ai accumulé..._

_Bisous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, aussi minuscule soit elle ;)_

**Violine.**


End file.
